


April Blizzard

by Madam_Foxx18



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: #EDSAwarenessmonth, #EhlersDanlosSyndrome, #It'sOurTime, #ZebrasExist, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Foxx18/pseuds/Madam_Foxx18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late evening in April during a spring blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Blizzard

It was late evening in April during a spring blizzard. 

She was sitting in the living room; an upbeat song could be heard playing from the radio in the kitchen. She was curled up on one end of the couch; snuggled up under a lap blanket contently, reading a book from a series that she fancied, when she heard the front door open and close. A voice could be heard cursing the weather from the entry way. Giggling to herself, she flipped the page of her book and continued reading. Shortly after the grumbling curses stopped, a male, no older then the woman herself, stepped into the living room; still dressed in work clothes. He spotted her and smiled softly to himself. 

 

She didn’t look up when the male approached; still solemnly focused on the story she was reading. He leaned down and carefully took the book from her hands; placing a makeshift bookmark in between the pages before gently closing the book and setting it down on the side table. She looked up at him finally and greeting him. He gently took her hand, helping her stand on slightly shaky legs; and pulled her to the middle of the living room. She grinned sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her plush waist; holding her fast to himself. The melody of a slower song flowed through the radio as they swayed in place together. 

 

‘What will you do when I can no longer save up spoons for our dances?’ 

He hummed quietly in thought. 

‘Then I’ll just carry you as I waltz us about the living room like we use to do.’ 

She frowned and opened her mouth to protest his comment when he gently pressed a finger to her sweet lips. 

‘No more words now, not tonight.’ 

She sighed and nodded, resting her head back onto his shoulder. His smile slowly slipped from his lips as they continued to sway together with the music. 

 

To think this amazingly gorgeous, intelligent, stubborn yet kind-hearted woman in his arms that he had had the allowance of marrying; was fighting an invisible painful disease and yet, smiling genuinely at him everyday when he comes home. She was truly a worrier in his eyes. Even the days when her disease would render her motionless in bed; unable to get comfortable when the pain level was too much for her to bare. She always kept fighting; and through hell or high water, he would always there to catch her and hold her up through everything she went through. 

 

And as they swayed gently to the hum of the melody that gently surrounded them like a shield from the rest of the world, they simply relished in one another; praying for many more dances like this one to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I would love some feedback if you got any.
> 
> For more information on EDS, please visit the site linked below.  
> http://ehlers-danlos.com/what-is-eds/


End file.
